


Teeth, Hamers, Hobbits, Dwaves, and Elves

by heavymetalqueen26



Category: Original Work, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo doesn't want to be his friend, Elrond is also sick of Njall, Epic bros of middle earth, Fan Art, Najall knows you all mean love, Riehe dissagrees, broship, but they are~!, fan comic, ignore me, please! Stop me now!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalqueen26/pseuds/heavymetalqueen26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didnt say this maddness was done yet. Sorry...<br/>Njall; an Ammut-son, whos last name is never spoken out loud.<br/>Riehe; a Russian with a magical techno hammer.<br/>The two are sent to middle Earth after the fight with Raszard Cru's arch rival. While Riehe is making friends with elves Njall is running rampet in a poor hobbit's home. He vows to keep the hobbit safe and find his sister, he claims no tesponsibilty for ehat he breaks and/or kills.<br/>Riehe really wishes she didn't have to clean up his mess. Elrond agrees.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Teeth, Hamers, Hobbits, Dwaves, and Elves

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt say this maddness was done yet. Sorry...  
> Njall; an Ammut-son, whos last name is never spoken out loud.  
> Riehe; a Russian with a magical techno hammer.  
> The two are sent to middle Earth after the fight with Raszard Cru's arch rival. While Riehe is making friends with elves Njall is running rampet in a poor hobbit's home. He vows to keep the hobbit safe and find his sister, he claims no tesponsibilty for ehat he breaks and/or kills.  
> Riehe really wishes she didn't have to clean up his mess. Elrond agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Powers out, only thing I can post with me phone, u.u  
> Edit: gosh darn you photoshop! Your, I meant your!


End file.
